


love has come to me

by neelrahae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, although ive tweaked w the concept of angels a bit, ill add more tags as it updates!, rfa exists just without zen, yoosung is gonna be a lil sad everytime i write him im sorry, zen will be clingy and infatuated bc i said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelrahae/pseuds/neelrahae
Summary: maybe our encounter was something that's been promised a long, long time ago.love has come to me.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	love has come to me

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of zen being a guardian angel has been stuck in my head for days so here . take this fic

Wild, bright colors are reflecting in his eyes, and the sound of screaming and exasperated groans fill his ears. His eyebrows are etched together, he’s irritated - and no matter what he does his team members won’t listen to him. Why aren’t they listening to him? Their team’s healer is going to die and the opposing team is significantly more stagnant than they are. They’re about to lose. Die. Yoosung keeps clicking desperately on his keyboard, and shouts out commands, hoping that the members will listen to him and adopt a stance to defend themselves better, but they aren’t listening. 

“You guys, go, go, go! Get out of the mainland and shelter behind something - or someone!”

An exasperated voice speaks up, “Yoosung, we don’t have time - ”

“I don’t CARE! Just find something to hide behind otherwise we’re all going to die and -”

The sound of a large explosion takes off, and his room flashes orange and yellow. Then the screen shows his team’s rankings, in bold red. They’re all at the very bottom of the list. Yoosung finally makes note of the pain building behind his eyes, and how tired he is - but at the same time, anger is boiling within him. He didn’t want to lose, everything just seems to be getting worse to him and this is the cherry on top.

His friends are calling out to him hesitantly, asking if he’s okay. And he didn’t know that he made it that obvious, that he was feeling absolutely horrible. He ruined the entire game, screaming over the others and not allowing his friends to communicate at all. And he can’t help it when his eyes start welling up with tears of frustration. “I’ll talk to you guys later, it’s getting late,” he chokes out, voice heavy as he removes his headphones and shuts down his monitor.

Yoosung stares blankly at the screen for a few seconds, before pulling himself up with all the effort in his body, walking clumsily towards his bed, heaving himself onto it, and plopping face-down onto it. The feeling of his head hitting his pillow sends pain shooting through his forehead. It hurts, but it’s what he needs. It’ll distract him, since he needs to get rid of his thoughts. The same negative feelings that he has to deal with every time he’s reminded that he’s not moved on, that he’s still grieving are slowly overtaking him, and he’s scared. He feels fear of having to stay up the entire night thinking about Rika, thinking about how much better life was before she left the world, about how absolutely no one else cares about the fact that she’s gone, and..

No. No, no, no. He can’t let these thoughts overtake him. Yoosung decides to get out of bed and takes a small peek out of his window, and feels the wind. It’s quite cold, but the weather isn’t too harsh. He looks up and drinks in the scene; the moon is barely hidden behind clouds, and the unhidden spots of the sky are dotted with stars. Perfect. He’ll take a small walk and shut down from thinking too intensely - or from thinking at all. All he wants to do is forget everything for a bit. He picks at and ruffles his hair, hoping to sort it out a bit (he fails, it looks like an absolute mess) and wears one of his sweaters over his pyjamas. A part of him wants to take his phone as well, but he knows he’ll get distracted (meaning he’ll explode if, by any chance, V pops up in the messenger). So he flings it away on his bed, and heads out.

Once Yoosung’s fully outside he immediately runs his way towards a pavement leading to a closeby park. He can find solace in the middle of small grasslands, an area plain enough to let him gaze at the sky. And so he’s walking, mindlessly kicking at small pebbles and letting out yawns intense enough to make him tear up. He’s so tired, but being completely alone in his dorm without having anyone around will depress him to no end; and as he’s walking, turning corners, he can at least see a few strangers scattered here and there. Some of them have little kids with them, and Yoosung smiles - maybe he should go and visit his family soon, even if it’s an idea he’s sure to thrust away to the back of his mind later on.

_ Wow, I really am so lonely, _ he realises bitterly. 

Luckily, he’s soon stepping into the park, and he lets himself get distracted by the sound of his slippers treading on the grass. He’s shivering; it’s chilly and the clouds are moving fast - so the company of the moonlight leaves him every few minutes. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around in the grass, he gives into the fatigue and sits on a patch of grass nearing the border of the park. At this point, Yoosung’s completely lost in his surroundings - he’s aimlessly plucking grass off the ground and staring at the few stars in the sky. He’s always loved constellations, but today he can’t recognize any. 

…He then picks up a sound. It’s not anything out of the ordinary, just sounds like the rustle of leaves… but then he can hear it again, and it sounds louder, closer to his area - and so he looks back at the trees girdling the edge of the park.

Nothing. 

Then he sees a branch of one of the trees visibly shake, and his nervousness skyrockets. Alright, so maybe going out this late at night wasn’t a good idea? And maybe he should just leave, but curiosity gets the best of him, and he convinces himself that it must be a small animal trapped up there because the rustling won’t stop and he can see leaves falling off, and so - 

He sees wings.

Wait, what?

Yoosung slowly gets off the grass, inches closer towards the trees. He’s squinting at the branches, and then he sees it. They’re white wings, alright - but they’re abnormally large - they’re not a bird’s. He doesn’t know why he’s getting closer, but they look  _ gorgeous _ , and maybe he’s just imagining them and if that’s the case then he’s fine with that…

And then he sees them clearly, a human. A head’s tilting and Yoosung can see red eyes (that are glowing lightly?), and he can see a smile, and he can see pale skin and broad shoulders, and those wings clearly belong to the person. Their frame is  _ glowing _ , and Yoosung can clearly make out golden silk entrenched in their suit. At this moment Yoosung’s terrified, half of his mind is screaming at him to get out and run away, but this person is smiling at him so warmly, and they’re - 

“Oh, so you can see me? It’s not safe to be out at this time..” 

Their voice is deep, not in a threatening way. They sound genuinely concerned, but the voice breaking the silence so abruptly sends fear shooting through Yoosung’s nerves and he firmly decides that he needs to leave now. 

“U - Um, yeah. I…” He doesn’t realise how dry his throat is and his face burns from how hoarse he sounds. 

“Your cosplay is.. pretty.. I’ll get going now.”

That apparently sends the cosplayer on the tree into laughter so loud it’s booming across the entire area around them, and Yoosung doesn’t know what to do. He needs to leave, however the person’s eyes are keeping him in place.

“D - Did I say something wrong? Your wings are nicely done, but um, you probably shouldn’t be sitting on.. trees… your outfit can get ruined too -”

“Yoosung Kim, I’m no cosplayer. But I’m glad you find me pretty.. I can’t look scary to my human, can I?”

Oh. Yoosung’s eyes widen in panic and the adrenaline pumping through his body decides to only become useful now - it’s pushing him out of the park, and he’s now jolting through the streets.

_ Idiot, idiot, idiot, _ is all he can think to himself as he’s sprinting and turning corners, and he’s wondering why he even tried talking to that person at all. He shouldn’t have come out tonight. His whole body  _ hurts _ and Yoosung knows that he’ll inevitably slow down. The worst part is that they looked terrifying (or more so hauntingly beautiful), and they know his name and they definitely looked perfectly able to easily catch up to him and oh my god he isn’t getting out of this safely - 

Yoosung’s getting side eyed by strangers who cannot fathom why a boy with a nest for hair is running with slippers during a cold night but he couldn’t care less, he needs to find a place to hide because his mental map has disappeared and he couldn’t backtrack to his dorm even if he wanted to. And he has a disturbing feeling that person is following him because there is  _ no way  _ they were just coincidentally sitting  _ on a tree _ behind him. He finds himself close to a parking lot of a local supermarket and it doesn’t feel comforting at all to be here, but he has no choice. Launching himself over a metal fence panel gets him into the parking lot, and he finds that there’s nowhere to hide behind except for a couple of cars. 

He has no choice, though, and so he runs towards the farthest car and hides behind it, and sits down on the ground. He’s panting heavily, and anxiety is still making it hard for him to comprehend what just happened. Yoosung closes his eyes and leans back, desperate to regain his energy. He knows he’s far from being athletic and so he’s barely able to catch his breath, he’s whining in pain because he’s pushed himself to the limit and the velvety voice of that person saying his name is repeating in his head.. their voice won’t get  _ out _ and it’s haunting him. 

“Yoosung Kim…”

God, should he knock his head against the car to drown his thoughts out?

“Yoosung.. hey..”

It was just a gentle whisper, but real enough to ground Yoosung again. Oh no. 

“Look, I’m not going to do anything to you, alright? Hey - hey stop moving - listen darling, I’m not here to hurt you -”

At this point Yoosung burst into tears, “How the hell did you get here so FAST?! And stop touching me, please!!” But they refuse to back away, and Yoosung can feel  _ very _ warm hands cupping his face, and fingers wiping away his tears. “Again, I’m telling you I’m not here to hurt you.. and you feel so cold.. I can’t have you here freezing by yourself, all alone.” Through his blurry sight he can see their face inches away from his and all Yoosung is able to discern is that they’re a man. Said man is still wearing his ridiculous wings and has silver hair flowing down his shoulders and he’s wearing such a sincere expression that goes against all of Yoosung’s hunches about what this man wants to do to him.. but..

“I’ll explain everything to you, okay? I’m sorry if I scared you.” 

His fingers are caressing his face, gently. All Yoosung can think about is how weird this is and he hates how tired he is, how the shock won’t let him move. Slowly black spots dot and cloud over his sight, and before he knows it, he’s collapsing. The last thing he hears is the man’s voice calling out to him in panic and the feeling of arms wrapping around him tightly.

\--

Yoosung’s lying down in his bed, eyes still shut. He vividly remembers the man with wings and the wind harshly pricking down at his skin as he was sprinting away. Of course, he’s still unable to wrap his head around everything that happened, and he just wants to discard it all as another unsettling dream he’s had.

But the pain is  _ so _ bad, his feet ache and just a few seconds later his head is throbbing intensely and he’s groaning loudly, hoping the only thing that’s real was him running like a fool and not him meeting a red-eyed man. Yoosung’s hoping he’s right, but then he feels a hand carding through his hair and the same panic from earlier is soaring in his chest and Yoosung immediately rolls over and pushes himself against the wall beside him. 

And there he is. The same man from before, although instead of wearing a white suit and large wings, he’s sitting on his bed (why is he so close?!) in a simple button up and jeans. 

“Why are you here in my dorm?!” Yoosung demands angrily, failing to keep the dismay out of his voice. 

And all the man does - the man who’s been looking at Yoosung with an abashed expression for the past few minutes - is stand up from the bed and switch on the lights, and sits right at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry for scaring you again, okay? Look, I even drew in my wings so you’d feel less anxious -”

“I need you OUT of here!! I don’t even understand why,” Yoosung’s unable to keep his voice from shaking and he  _ hates  _ it, hates how he can’t even stand his ground in his own safeplace, “I don’t know who let you in and what you want for me, but I will call for help.” 

Unfortunately for Yoosung, all the man is planning to do is continue looking apologetically at him, with his silver brows raised in concern and his red eyes looking eerily soft. It makes Yoosung’s stomach turn in both horror and awe. The man draws in closer and he, again, has Yoosung locked in place. 

“If you listen to me, and that too with an open mind, I will leave you for the night.” He whispers softly, but in the most sincere tone Yoosung’s ever heard. 

Yoosung’s shaking his head wildly and ready to protest because it sounds like he’s planning to come back and Yoosung is  _ so _ ready to kick him out, but the guy’s already gotten comfortable on the bed. He’s crossing his legs, clearing his throat, and of all the things this man has done to bewilder Yoosung, this takes the cake. 

The audacity he has to act like Yoosung wouldn’t push him off the bed and scream for help. 

...Which Yoosung would do if he wasn’t absolutely petrified. 

“Okay, so first of all, my name is Zen, and I’m not human. Which is why no one saw me when -”

“Huh?”

“Did you just say you’re - you’re not human?”

“Ah, yes. I don’t expect you to fully believe me, but you saw me with my wings, right? And the way I caught up to you so quickly back there?” 

Even Yoosung doesn’t expect it when that throws himself into a fit of giggles, but he suddenly feels a lot less scared and seeing Zen genuinely seem offended by him laughing his words off makes Yoosung laugh even louder. The anxiety Yoosung was feeling waters down a lot and all that’s left is a bit of paranoia. 

Yoosung will find a way out of this. This Zen guy doesn’t seem too smart… he’ll just have to say the right words, no?

He forces a small smile, trying to sound interested. “Then prove it. Show me you’re not human, and you’re an - an angel, or whatever you were implying.”

The sparkle in Zen’s eyes doesn’t go unnoticed by Yoosung, and that’s all he needs. He's saying the right things. 

“Alright, then! I can do that, but don’t feel too intimidated, hm? I won’t harm you.” Zen says, satisfied. What Yoosung doesn’t expect is him getting off the bed and… unbuttoning his shirt?

“Woah woah woah! What are you doing??”

All Zen gives out is a curious, “Hm?”, oblivious to the way blood is rushing to Yoosung’s face out of embarrassment. He doesn’t stop unbuttoning his shirt and soon he’s stripped it off, leaving Yoosung wordless. 

“Yoosung, steel yourself a bit, okay?” 

And then Yoosung is faced with Zen’s back. The first thing his eyes go to is two, long scars running down from his shoulder blades. Before he knows it, white feathers are emerging from the scars, sprouting upwards with such force that Yoosung could even see Zen stumble in his place. The wings flutter strongly, once, twice, before arching slightly. They’re large, and take up nearly half of the space in his room, and they’re real. They’re very real. 

Yoosung’s throat is dry, and when Zen turns around and asks him if he believes him now, Yoosung’s lost in his thoughts, he’s tuning out every word Zen says. All he can do is gaze with large violet eyes, his heart pounding with wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> i will be updating!! lmk if y'all liked it 
> 
> wht i wrote in the summary and the title name comes from the lyrics of heize's 'falling leaves are beautiful'


End file.
